paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Mine Games
(On a sunny day, the pups are in their vehicles for a drive through the woods) Skye: Its such a beautiful day. Marshall: Yeah it is. Everest: Why are doing this again? Rocky: Ryder just needs a little alone time with Katie. Zuma: Thats twue. Rubble: Is their a place to eat? Chase: Just up ahead. Well be there in two minutes. Tundra: Thats good because I'm hungry. (After a few moments of driving, Chase sees a pup in the middle of the road with his arms waving) Chase: Whos that? Everest: I think you better get off the road Chase! (Chase steers his police vehicle off and suddenly hits something) (The other pups stopped and watched the pup ran off) Marshall: Who was that? Zuma: I don't know. Skye: We better see if Chase is all right. (The pups got off their vehicles and went to Chase's vehicle) (They stop to see Chase is alright but his vehicle has lost power) Rubble: Chase your ok! Chase: Yeah I am. But my vehicle is not. Tundra: It looks like it has lost power. Skye: What are we going to do? Everest: I think we should send a message to Ryder. Zuma and Chase: Good idea! Jinxs! (Laughs) (Marshall sees something that ducked behind a tree) Marshall: Huh? Rubble: What are looking at? Marshall: I thought I saw something. (Suddenly, Everest sees what looks like an entrance on a side of a cliff) Everest: Whats that? (The other pups see the entrance) Tundra: I think its an old mine. Skye: Lets see. (The pups walked over to the mine entrance) Chase: It looks so old. (Zuma saw three words on the wall) Zuma: Hey, Marshall look at this. (Marshall walks over) Marshall: Woah! (The words say: "'Break the cycle" ') Zuma: What does that mean? Marshall: I don't know. Chase: Lets go inside. Rubble: *Scared* I don't know. It looks dark in there. Rocky: Don't worry Rubble I'll be with you everystep of the way. Rubble: Ok. Chase: Hey Rocky could we get some light? Rocky: You got it. *Barks* Flashlight. (A flashlight held by pinchers popped out of Rocky's pup-pack) Everest: Here we go. (The pups went inside the mine) (The inside of the mine was really cool but on the wall theres a snake raped in a circle bitting its own tail) Skye: Hey look at this. Tundra: Whats that? Skye: I think I've seen this before. Tundra: Really? Skye: Yeah. Its a snake bitting its own tail. (Chase walks over to them) Chase: Its called the ouroboros. Tundra: Why its called that? Chase: Its a symbol that symbolizes cyclicality. Skye and Tundra: Oh. Everest: Come look at what we found! (The pups ran to where Everest is) (There is a pup-sized door for two pups) Everest: Whos going in? Zuma: I'm going. Skye: Me two. (Zuma and Skye went through the door and behind it is a long hallway with something covered under 40 sheets) Zuma: Whats undew them? Skye: Don't know. (Zuma walked up to one of the sheets and a paw slept out from under) Skye: Zuma, I think thats your paw. Zuma: But how? (Skye uncovers the sheet and under it was a dead body that looks like Zuma) Skye: Oh my! (Zuma uncovers another and it was a dead Everest) Zuma: Thats not possible. Skye: Zuma you don't think... (The two got scared and ran back through the door) Rubble: What did you see? Skye: We saw us. Zuma: But dead. Chase: Thats impossible. Rocky: That weird huh Tundra? Tundra: Yeah. Everest: Chase I think we better get to work on your truck. Chase: Ok. Rubble I'm leaving you in charge. Rubble: Ok that would be fine. (Everest and Chase walked out of the mine and over to Chase's truck) Chase: I hope it works. Everest: Me too. (Chase was about to start his vehicle when Everest saw something on the bumper) Everest: Chase! Chase: What is it Everest? Everest: Check this out. (Chase get off the truck and sees blood on the bumper) Chase: Did I hit an animal when I came off the road? Everest: Maybe. Chase: Whats this? (Chase saw a piece of paper on the bumper and picks it up) Everest: What does it say? Chase: It says: "You are in danger. Your in a cycle. Get out of here! signed Chase". Everest: But I don't get it. Chase: Me either. (Suddenly, there was a scream coming from the mine) (Chase and Everest ran back into the mine and see the other pups infront of a dead Rocky) Everest: What happened? Zuma: We wewe just walking and that wooden beam fell ontop of Wocky. Rubble: *crying* He was just a good pup. Skye: I'm so sorry. Tundra: He loves me so much. And now hes dead. Chase: Ouch. Marshall: You could say that again. (The pups cover Rocky with a sheet and continue on) Zuma: Do you think that something is killing us? Rubble: I don't know. But now this is scary. Everest: Could you just calm down already? I'm more scared than you are. Tundra: Everest's right we can't be scared right now. Chase: Yeah. Skye: Uh now what? (They came to two tunnels) Marshall: Which way do we go? Zuma: Maybe that way. Skye: Wait, Zuma. Zuma: What? Skye: I think Tundra, Marshall and I can go down there. Tundra: Ok. Come on Marshall. Marshall: Ok. *Whimpered* (The three went down the right tunnel) Chase: *Worried* Careful Skye. Rubble: I hope they come back. Zuma: Yeah. Everest: Uh huh. (Skye, Tundra, and Marshall came back) Tundra: This tunnel just leads to a dead end. Marshall: Yeah it does. (Cracking sounds) Skye: Whats that? (They looked up and noticed the ceiling is cracking) Everest: Its about to cave in! Zuma: Skye, run! (Skye runs as big chunks of the ceiling fall down) Skye: That was close. Rubble: It sure was. Zuma: Weally. Everest: Wait, wheres Tundra? Chase: And Marshall? (They turned around and saw Marshall and Tundra are under the rocks) Skye: Oh no, they've didn't make it. Everest: There dead. Rubble: Thats sad huh? Zuma: Yeah. Chase: Lets go. (The remaining 5 pups continue on through the other tunnel) (After 1 minute of walking, Chase hears footsteps behind him) Chase: Pups? I've just heard footsteps behind me. Skye: I don't see anything back there. Zuma: Was thewe someone outside? Rubble: I don't think so. Everest: Hey pups, look what I found! (The came over to where Everest is and saw a wooden bridge) Skye: You think we should cross it? Chase: Maybe. Zuma: I'll go first. (Zuma walks on the bridge and part of it cracked a little) Whoa. (Zuma made it to the other side) Rubble: He made it. Everest: Ok whos next? (1 minute later) Skye: Well we made it across. Chase: Yeah lets go. (The pups walked through a tunnel which leads to a tunnel with tracks) Zuma: What awe these twacks? Everest: I don't know. Rubble: Me either. Skye: This is so old. (Suddenly, a coal cart came lose and headed right for the pups) Chase: Hey pups, I think we should get out of the way! (The cart came closer and closer) (The pups got out of the except Everest) (The cart hits Everest and she fell backwards) Zuma: Yikes! Rubble: That was too close. Skye: But look at Everest. Shes dead. Chase: Skye, well come back for her later. But right now lets see what over here. (The four pups went down a cruvy tunnel and came to a door with a nearby table) Rubble: Whats in there? Skye: I don't know. Chase: Why don't you look Rubble? Rubble: Me? Zuma: Yeah you. Rubble: Ok. (Rubble opened the door and went through it) (Zuma took a drink of water in a bowl on the table) Zuma: This is great water. Skye: I don't wanna drink that. Chase: Me too. (Rubble came back through the door) Skye: Well, anything? Rubble: Just an empty room in there. Chase: Oh. (Suddenly Zuma feels a bit drowsy) Zuma: I feel so strange. Skye: You ok? Zuma: No. Rubble: What happened? Zuma: I drank that water overthere. Chase: I think its poisoned water. Zuma: (Gasped) (Then Zuma fell onto the ground) Rubble: Zuma! Skye and Chase: Oh no! (The three ran over to Zuma to get him awake but it was too late... hes dead) Rubble: Hes gone. (Suddenly, Chase sees the same pup when he was on the road) Chase: Skye! (Skye and Rubble see the pup and it turned and walked away) Rubble: Hey! (Rubble ran after the pup) Skye: Rubble, wait. Chase: Stop! (Chase and Skye ran after Rubble) (At the wooden bridge, the pup stood up on the hind legs and walked against the wall and made it across) (The pup stopped and turned around) (Rubble ran onto the bridge and the middle part braked under him) Rubble: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Thud sounds) Skye: Oh no, Rubble. Chase: Eh! (Skye and Chase ran to the hole that Rubble fell through and saw him on a pile of his own bodies) Chase: Rubble. Pup: You should have gotten out of here. Skye: What? Pup: You've shoud not have come in here. Chase: Why? Pup: I was trying to warn you. Skye: About what? Pup: The cycle, your in it. Chase: The cycle? Skye: The words. They were a warning. Pup: Thats true, Skye. Chase: Skye, that pup knew your name. Skye: Who are you? Pup: You really don't know? (Chase and Skye shaked their heads) (The pup took off the hat and Chase and Skye were shocked that the pup was another Chase) Chase: Oh my goodness. (The other Chase turned around and walked away) Skye: Wait! (Skye and Chase ran after the other Chase) (The two pups came out of the mine and realized that the other Chase had vanished) Chase: Hes gone. Skye: Including your vehicle. (Chase noticed that his vehicle is gone) Chase: Great. Skye: We need a vehicle to get back to town. Chase: Do you hear something? (They hear a sound of vehicles approching) Skye: Vehicles. Chase: Thank goodness. (Skye and Chase ran to the middle of the road and saw seven vehicles coming) Chase: Skye, get off the road I'll get there attention. (Skye gets off the road as Chase waves his paws up and just so he hears familiar voices) Voice #1: Whos that? Voice #2: I think you better get off the road Chase! (The vehicle turn away and hits Skye) Skye: Oof! (Chase realized that the driver in the vehicle was him hitting something) Chase: Oh no. (Chase ran to and injured Skye and puts her on his back and ran off as the other vehicles behind him stopped) Skye: Chase? Chase: Don't talk Skye. (Chase came to a clearing and puts Skye down on the ground) Skye: It hurts. Chase: I know. Skye: Its has happened just like he said. Chase: Don't worry Skye. I'll break the cycle. (A lot of blood came out of Skye's wound) Skye: (Gasping) (Skye closed her eyes and dies) (Chase gets up ran to where his past self and past pups are) (He hides behind a tree and peeks at the past pups) Chase: They can't be here. (Suddenly, past Marshall turns his head as Chase ducked) (Chase hears one of them saying about the mine and he peeks again and watched the past pups ran to the mine) Chase: I'd better make a note. (Chase takes out a piece of paper and pencil and writes: "You are in danger. Your in a cycle. Get out of here! signed Chase") Chase: I hope I can get them out of here. (He ran to the vehicle and puts the note on the bumper and runs off) Voice: I'll break the cycle. (Echos) ~THE END~ Category:Stories Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Death Category:Sad